Fight for Light
by Feliverius Near Trancy
Summary: When L dies, both Near and Mello are faced with a choice. A choice that if you choose the wrong answer, the penalty may cost you your life. NearxMello. I suck at summaries. Up for adoption, currently discontinued due to no plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic... I had to choose NearxMello... favorite paring for Death Note... so R&R I guess? I'll shut up now so... yeah. Enjoy!**

****Mello, fired up to maximum Mello anger, pissed by the test scores, pounded on a certain albino's door and without a seconds pause he barged in.

"Near, damn you, what the fuck is wrong with you? Can't you ever let me get a score in first?" he growled, summing up his speech.

"Mello, please don't-" Near sensed his words were wasted "-do this. It's just a test."

This fired up Mello more, much to Near's dismay. The blonde seized the albino's shirt collar, pinned him to the wall and slugged him in the stomach. Near flinched but accepted his punishment without so much as a cry or even a whimper. Mello punched him, again and again receiving nothing but a blank face with coal colored eyes unreadable. Finally, Mello had to take a break; his fists hurt.

"Near, goddammit. Why won't you react?" Mello slapped him clear across the face to send the message home.

"Mello, please stop. You're hurting me." Near said, voice flat and expressionless.

Mello seethed at this but dropped the younger boy to the boy and left the room, leaving Near to his toys.

"Hey, Mells, how was the test scores?" Matt drawled.

_Fuck you, Matt. Are you just trying to make me pissed?_

Unfortunately, yes.

"Near beat me. Again. Now leave me fucking alone."

Matt smirked. "If you say so," He left.

Back in Near's room, the albino was baffled.

_He doesn't usually leave when I asked him to. He never obeys me at all. Is Mello-san alright?_

Near fiddled with his toys, oblivious as to L, knocking lightly at his door.

"Come in," Near muttered, resuming his old voice and old posture and nodding an old L an old greeting.

"Greetings, Near"

"Hello, L. Why are you here?"

"Near," L's voice suddenly rose two octaves. Near cocked his head around, surprised. L never got squeaky. Ever.

The scene that met his eyes was horrifying. L gasped for breath, clutching his side, eyes glazed.

"L," whispered Near. "No... not now!" He dug out a phone and dialed Roger in record time.

"Roger," rasped Near. "Call Watari. Emergency. L's dying!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Wassup! So I ended the last chapter on a cliffie? I kept my promise! Here comes chapter two... I'll shut my trap now. Enjoy! R&R!**

As soon as Roger heard the words, Watari's call was on the line.

"Yes, Roger?"

"Watari! L's dying!"

Roger flinched as he heard a gasp of surprise on the other end. "I'm coming over to Wammy's." Watari announced, his voice still faint.

Roger ended the call.

Near stared L. Normally L would have stared back. Today was far from normal.

"Near..."

Near leaped up two feet in fright. L had switched from his normal hunched standing position to a twisted sitting.

"Tell Watari... I have chosen my successor."

Near leaned forward in anticipation.

"It is..."

Silence.

"No!" Near cried, the spell from before broken. _How can he be dead? Why did he leave me?_

He knew the answer. _Kira._

At the same moment, the oddest trio made their way in, trailed by Matt.

Watari. Roger. _Mello. _

Watari crouched by his "son". "L," he whispered. "Tell me, have you chosen your successor?"

No answer. "He has," Near said. "It's..." he trailed off.

"It's who?" Watari and Mello asked in unison.

"I don't know," Near answered. "He died before he could tell me."

"Then it's Watari's choice."

"Roger is right," Watari stiffly stood up. "It is my choice."

Four eyes bored into him. Two blue, two black.

"The successor of my son, L, is..."

He doubled over, eyes glazing. Matt, Roger, Mello, and Near rushed over in concern. The old man fell to the ground, no longer trying to hide his pain. Kira, again.

"Near!" rasped the elderly person as he hit the ground. "Near is the successor!"

He never spoke again.

**So, how is it? The chapter is still short, but at least longer then the other one. Hey, I'm new at this. Cut me some slack! The next chapter hopefully will be quite some longer. Anyone who reviews will get an honorable mention in the next or oncoming chapters! Review, please, or Kira will murder you, too! Sayonara for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm kinda out of ideas, and my old plot line was pretty poor. I didn't upload in a long time, but that was because I didn't have any ideas. Does anyone want to adopt this story? If so, please email me, me email is BBsilverwolf92 .

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! YOU GUYS ROCK! PLEASE GIVE A REVIEW SAYING YOU WOULD LIKE TO ADOPT MY STORY, THEN EMAIL ME!

BTW, THIS IS OFFICIALLY A CRACKFIC!

I'll give you one chapter, because I'm a nice person.

Silence deadened the roomed. Matt gaped, Near stood, or sat, perfectly still, and Mello was pissed. Pissed at that old man. Near was _always _better then him. It wasn't fair! Everyone respected Near, like he was high and mighty or something.

Near coughed as Mello pinned him to the wall. "Near..." he seethed, rage boiling his blood.

Near cleared his throat, though his effort was wasted. "Yes, Mello-kun?"

"Mello?" Roger sounded confused. "What is the meaning of this?"

_Damn, _thought Mello. In his fury, he had forgotten the bystander was there.

"I need to see you in private. _Now."_ Roger ordered, leaving a shocked Near alone with the dead bodies of Watari and L, or Lawliet. He was L. _Woah, _His mind finally caught up to the situation. _I'm L. _

He stared sorrowfully at his dead... guardians? Friends? He didn't know what to call Lawliet, but he always thought of Watari as his boss.

Near shuffled to his bed, coughed up a mouthful of blood, and fell asleep, hoping he would never wake again.

Okay, people! It's up to you to think of what to do now. I may start another Death Note fanfiction, but for now, sayonara. Thanks again for all your support! Don't forget, review, BEFORE you email! I'll keep posting chapters until I someone emails me. THANK YOU, YOU GUYS ROCK!


End file.
